The invention concerns an aircraft seat device according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
An aircraft seat device with at least one support beam, which is configured to realize at least part of a mounting unit of an aircraft seat, has already been proposed.
From WO 2010/117920 A1 an aircraft seat device with at least one support beam is already known, which is configured to implement at least a portion of an aircraft seat, wherein the at least one support beam is embodied as a simple hollow profile and has, in at least one partial region, viewed in a circumferential direction of the support beam, a changing wall thickness and an at least substantially circular outer contour.
From US 2008/290242 A1 an aircraft seat device with at least one support beam is known, which is configured to implement at least a portion of an aircraft seat, wherein the support beam, viewed in a circumferential direction of the support beam, has a changing wall thickness.
From DE 10 2012 020032 A1 an aircraft seat device with at least one support beam is known, which is configured to implement at least a portion of an aircraft seat, wherein the support beam, viewed in a circumferential direction of the support beam, has a changing wall thickness.
From US 2011/260003 A1 an aircraft seat device with at least one support beam is known, which is configured to implement at least a portion of an aircraft seat.
The objective of the invention is in particular to provide a generic device having improved characteristics in regard to an especially light-weight and/or stable aircraft seat device. The objective is achieved according to the invention by the features of patent claim 1, while advantageous implementations and further developments of the invention may be gathered from the subclaims.